


Estranei

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Book(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'esperienza è quello che vi rimane quando non avete ottenuto ciò che speravate.</p>
<p>L'Ultima Lezione - Randy Pausch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estranei

**Author's Note:**

> Altra storia vecchissima che sta migrando su questi lidi.  
> Scritta inizialmente per il compleanno di Chu: <3
> 
> _**TANTI AUGURI A TE** _
> 
> _**TANTI AUGUUUURI A TEEEE** _
> 
> _**TANTI AUGUUURIIII A CHUUUUUU** _
> 
> _**TAAAAANTI AUGUUUURIIIIII AAAAAAA TEEEEEE** _
> 
> Spegni le candeline ed esprimi un desiderio! Ora apri gli occhioni belli e... beh, dubito che questo mio regaluccio possa essere esattamente ciò che hai desiderato, ma spero possa per lo meno piacerti ^___^ 
> 
> Ti ricordi? Uhm... ne dubito... beh, ti rinfresco io la memoria: taaaanto tempo fa mi chiedesti, per l' **AntiCanon Meme** una fic **Pairing: Regulus/Remus** con **Prompt: mai guardarsi alle spalle**. Beh, eccola!!! ^_____^ Sì lo so, che qualcosa di un po' più slashoso e p0rnoso sarebbe stato meglio di una piccola **pg** , oltretutto vagamente deprimente... ma... beh... sorry, m'è uscita così ç_ç
> 
> Già che c'ero, dato che mi piace accorpare le cose, ci aggiungo anche il Prompt di Shinu per la sua [GFE](http://cuorefreddo.livejournal.com/15292.html) , **L'esperienza è quello che vi rimane quando non avete ottenuto ciò che speravate. (L'Ultima Lezione - Randy Pausch).** Inolte, sempre per l'accorpamento (e per la ricerca di un titolo, ma questo non ditelo a voce troppo alta), ho pescato un prompt della mi [BDT](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/2438.html) che sì, lo so, sembra non entrarci nulla ma... XDDD
> 
> Detto questo, strapazza di coccole Chu e le faccio nuovamente un milione di auguri e, a tutti gli altri, auguro
> 
> BUONA LETTURA 

L'esperienza è quello che vi rimane quando non avete ottenuto ciò che speravate. 

L'Ultima Lezione - Randy Pausch

  


L'odore della carta e dell'inchiostro di china riempiva lo spazio molto più pesantemente delle vecchie e ingombre scaffalature ricolme di antichi e nuovi tomi. Il legno scuro del noce amalgamava tutti gli odori, rendendo la Biblioteca un luogo tanto particolare. La luce del tramonto penetrava le antiche finestre dai vetri spessi e lucidi, facendo brillare l'aria di una dolce nebbiolina. I grossi camini erano tutti accesi e le grandi stanze della Biblioteca erano calde e confortevoli. Ma solo pochi studenti erano ancora seduti ai banchi, a quell'ora.

Regulus occupava un tavolo in fondo alla sezione "Erbe e Funghi" ed aveva il volto corrucciato, chino su un libro miniato scritto molto fitto. I suoi amici se n'erano appena andati, lasciando vuoti i due posti accanto a lui. Il terzo, era vuoto da quasi un mese, ormai. Sentiva il bisogno di starsene da solo; ancora una volta per colpa di suo fratello. Non che ci volesse un genio per capire il motivo del suo isolarsi, ma sembrava che nessuno dei suoi amici desse troppo peso ai suoi malumori.

E Regulus non poteva dire che la cosa gli dispiacesse.  
Una colonna di libri cadde davanti al suo posto, facendo sobbalzare l'inchiostro all'interno del suo calamaio.

Alzò il volto scocciato e si trovò di fronte l'ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto vedere.

Remus Lupin.

Alto - lo sovrastava sicuramente di tutta la testa - e coi capelli biondo cenere che incorniciavano il volto pallido - dalle occhiaie evidenti, le sottili filiformi cicatrici e i tratti stanchi - fino ad accarezzargli dolcemente le spalle larghe - ma curve, come se vi portasse sopra il peso di tutto l'universo - e quelle braccia forti che ora stavano scostando la sedia per permettergli di invadere - pacificamente - il suo spazio vitale.

Regulus mantenne sul viso un'espressione di annoiato distacco, mentre gli occhi baluginavano di un fuoco ardente e adirato, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul manoscritto.

Era colpa sua, sua e di quell'idiota che aveva come fratello se Severus non gli parlava più da quasi un mese.

Lupin si sedette facendo graffiare le gambe della sedia sul pavimento di cotto, senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso e una vena iniziò a pulsare sulla tempia sinistra del Serpeverde che, stoico, rimase al suo posto, allontanando il manoscritto e afferrando il libo di testo di erbologia, come se nulla fosse.

"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo."

La mano di Regulus che stringeva la piuma vibrò di rabbia repressa, i muscoli del volto s'indurirono - mostrando quella furia, così tipica di tutta la famiglia Balck, ma che in Sirius sembrava non aver freni inibitori di alcun tipo - e gli occhi, grigi come il ghiaccio, si chiusero in un tentativo di ritrovare la calma.

"Che vuoi, Lupin?"

La voce di Regulus era una lama affilata affondata nelle carni. Remus abbozzò un sorriso appena tirato, le mani - dalle dita lunghe - abbondante l'una nell'altra sul legno del tavolo della Biblioteca.

"Chiedere il tuo perdono. Volevo assicurarti di non aver avuto la minima idea di cosa Sirius avesse intenzione di fare a Snape."

Parole sbagliate. 

Il cielo fuori si era ormai scurito e le candele della biblioteca si accesero tutte insieme ad illuminare le stanze. Quelle accanto a loro avevano una fiamma esageratamente alta e incandescente.

La sensazione di aver commesso un'errore serpeggiò sull'epidermide di Lupin, nonostante Regulus non avesse fatto apparentemente nulla: ma la luce di quegli occhi puntati nei suoi... Regulus era piccolo, aveva preso la statura da sua madre, ma da quella donna aveva assimilato anche la capacità di uccidere con uno sguardo. E Remus, in quel momento, si sentì trafitto.

Lunghissimi interminabili secondi si snocciolarono come perle di un rosario mentre, nella sua mente, Remus si ripeteva che sarebbe stato meglio fosse stato zitto.

Le labbra di Regulus si scostarono appena mentre le curve morbide rimanevano intrappolate nella linea dura di tutto il suo rancore.

"Cosa ti fa pensare, che _io_ pensi che _tu_ abbia qualcosa a che fare con l' _incidente_ a Severus?" chiese col suo tono più incolore.

Lupin si sentiva intimidito da quel tono che prevedeva una capacità di autocontrollo cui lui ambiva disperatamente "Non mi parli più."

Altra mossa sbagliata. La fiamma che aveva arso tanto fermamente sullo stoppino alla destra di Lupin quasi si spense, facendo piombare quell'angolo di Biblioteca in una fredda penombra che intagliava il viso di Regulus direttamente nell'intrico delle ombre facendone una sorta di demone antico. Solo il famoso coraggio Grifondoro riuscì a mantenere Lupin saldo sulle sue posizioni, impedendogli di scappare a gambe levate. E il fatto che Regulus non avesse ancora messo mano alla bacchetta.

"Lupin, non vorrei distruggere i tuoi castelli in aria, ma io e te non abbiamo mai avuto alcun tipo di rapporto." nuovamente la voce di Regulus ebbe la capacità di piantarsi nelle viscere strappandole con la stessa cadenza strascicata del suo tono di voce.

Il labbro inferiore di Lupin, attraversato da un leggera cicatrice, venne stretto tra i denti "Forse no." acconsentì "Ma prima almeno mi salutavi." le pupille di Regulus si sgranarono a vedere quella specie di broncio comparire sul volto dell'altro.

Scrollò le spalle con un'espressione distaccata sul volto "Sei un Prefetto. Era solo buona educazione la mia." asserì senza inclinazioni particolare nel suo tono.

"E ora non sei più ben educato?!"

Altra mossa sbagliata. Sbagliatissima. Regulus mise mano alla bacchetta e con un gesto imperioso radunò tutti i suoi oggetti in un istante, mentre si alzava con una compostezza e una grazia che celavano magnificamente ciò che provava nel cuore. Agganciò la borsa alla spalla e lanciò un'ultima occhiata al Grifondoro.

Lupin si sentì inchiodato sul posto, trafitto da quello sguardo freddo e pieno d'ira. I contorni della Biblioteca svanirono ai suoi occhi, completamente concentrato sul ragazzo armato dall'altra parte della scrivania.

"Non sarò mai educato verso chi attenta alla vita dei miei amici." ringhiò "Non farti più vedere."

Regulus s'allontanò con passo marziale e Remus si trovò a sospirare.

Quel ragazzino lo sconvolgeva ogni volta che faceva o non faceva qualcosa. Salutarlo, per esempio. Aveva iniziato effettivamente da quando era divenuto Prefetto, ma più di una volta s'era trovato a osservare quegli occhi fissi sulla sua figura, come in attesa di un pretesto. La prima volta che aveva sentito la sua voce vellutata salutarlo, una scarica d'adrenalina l'aveva attraversato da parte a parte. E ora questo. Non capiva perché ma quel disinteresse l'avesse così terribilmente ferito. E le parole che si erano scambiati avevano colpito dritto allo stomaco.

Gli dava fastidio.

Gli dava immensamente fastidio.

Gli corse appresso senza sapere perché. Lo individuò in uno stretto passaggio che portava ai sotterranei. Afferrò il braccio sinistro e fece forza affinché si girasse. Gli occhi di Regulus erano due diamanti nell'oscurità fredda del corridoio.

Lupin raccolse tutto il suo coraggio, sentendosi sprofondare in quel lago ghiacciato, mentre i muri del corridoio implodevano clautrofobiche su di loro.

"Quindi sei arrabbiato con me perché mi ritieni responsabile di quello che è successo a Snape!"

snocciolò velocemente, i sensi completamente assuefatti all'odore del corpo di Regulus e a quello, intenso, della sua rabbia. La luna piena era vicina e lui si sentiva sul punto di scoppiare, troppo sollecitato da tutti quegli stimoli esterni.

Sotto il suo pugno sentì il cuore del Serpeverde battere veloce e potente, pompando il sangue in circolo.   
"Sono arrabbiato perché tu non sei furioso!" gli ringhiò in faccia, liberandosi con uno strattone che fece scricchiolare la spalla "Tu mi piacevi, nonostante mio fratello." gli sputò in faccia "Ma ora ho capito che non potrà mai esserci nulla tra noi." la voce s'era alzata di tono riempiendo tutto lo stretto cunicolo "Perché? Perché mi chiedi?" gli occhi brillarono ardentemente e Lupin riconobbe Sirius nei tratti del fratello, la sua stessa forza, la stessa irruenza, la stessa cocciutaggine "Mio fratello ti ha usato, ha giocato col tuo _piccolo problemino mensile_ e ha pensato bene di usarlo per prendersi non so che rivincita su Severus, e tu gli hai tenuto il broncio per... quanto? Quattro giorni?!" 

Gli occhi di Lupin si sgranarono per l'orrore. Regulus sapeva. Merlino, sapeva chissà da quanto! Ed era stato zitto. Cercò di parlare ma il Serpeverde rise amaramente, scrollando le spalle e alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

"Il deficiente si masturba un po' troppo vocalmente quando sta a casa. Strano che non l'abbia sentito tutto il vicinato!" c'era una nota amara, nella sua voce. Una nota stonata in quel frangente che fece, per un istante, sperare il Grifondoro. Provò a parlare, a spiegare, ma Regulus alzò una mano, fermandolo "No, lascia stare, non mi interessano le tue patetiche spiegazioni riguardo al perché mio fratello si masturbi pensando a te o perché nessuno sa ciò che sei tranne quei tre decerebrati dei tuoi amici. Non attentare alla mia intelligenza. Ed, ad ogni modo, io non guardo mai ciò che mi sono lasciato alle spalle." i suoi occhi brillarono, freddi ghiacciai pieni si anfratti aguzzi e letali "Tanto per esser precisi, _tu_ sei alle mie spalle."

Fece per voltarsi ma Lupin lo fermò nuovamente. La sua stretta questa volta era ferrea e il movimento del braccio talmente brusco che Regulus gli finì praticamente addosso. Il braccio libero del mannaro lo cinse e il volto sprofondò nel collo, tra i capelli morbidi e profumati del Serpeverde che rimase immobile, come pietrificato, mentre il cuore batteva un ritmo troppo veloce. Lupin inspirò profondamente, lasciando un bacio sull'epidermide fresca del collo dell'altro, risalendo velocemente a intercettare quelle labbra morbide, dai profili accuratamente disegnati.

Un bacio immediatamente profondo, esigente e disperato, un bacio corrisposto solo in parte da quella bocca che sapeva di miele e quella lingua che prometteva follie. Ma il corpo di Regulus era un tronco di legno tra le sue braccia.

Quando l'aria divenne indispensabile, Regulus aprì i suoi occhi e li fissò in quelli di Lupin.

"Ora che hai avuto quello che volevi, posso andare?" la sua voce era affaticata, il suo cuore pompava come un forsennato, ma i suoi occhi erano immobili, saldi nella loro decisione.

"Non volevo finisse così, prima ancora di iniziare." mormorò Lupin, cercando una scintilla, una qualsiasi negli occhi dell'altro.

"Nemmeno io. Ma il passato non si cambia e nessuno, in famiglia, è così propenso al perdono. Nemmeno il tuo caro Sirius." gli occhi dorati di Lupin erano bellissimi in quella poca luce, adombrati da quella selvaggia e profonda malinconia. Ma perdonare non era cosa che un Black sapeva fare "Lasciami ora." ordinò, e le braccia del Grifondoro si aprirono come in risposta a un Imperius.

"Mi dispiace."

"Non stento a crederlo. Addio Lupin." Regulus si allontanò di un passo per poi voltarsi e dirigersi verso i sotterranei, senza mai voltarsi indietro.

Lupin rimase a guardarlo finché la sua figura non venne inglobata nelle ombre e i suoi passi non svanirono nel silenzio della notte che sopraggiungeva e anche allora aspettò ancora un po', fermo immobile ad assimilare il rifiuto di qualcosa che non era ancora nemmeno cominciato.

Quando tornò al dormitorio, Sirius lo salutò con un sopracciglio inarcato, domanda inespressa di spiegazioni: non era stato a cena e non era di ronda con gli altri Prefetti, quella sera.

Il mannaro scosse la testa "Nulla di ché, Sirius." mormorò piano "Sono stato costretto a maturare un altro po' di triste esperienza nella relazioni umane, tutto qui."

Gli occhi grigi si spalancarono senza capire, mentre seguivano la figura curva dell'amico su per le scale che portavano alla loro stanza.

Qualcosa doveva esser andato davvero storto, quella sera. 


End file.
